


裸体饭

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Summary: 拉面真好吃
Kudos: 2





	裸体饭

我把手里的信息登记表对折，对折，再对折，垫在亚克力托盘右下角，使它不再来回摇晃。拉面店人潮汹涌，分不清空气中的盐味从汤底还是臭汗里来。服务员放下碗，汤头在一路颠簸中泼出了碗缘，沿着红色的外壁滴了下来，乳白色的汤汁被不着痕迹地抹掉，我抬头看了一眼那奇怪的服务生，他一边看我，一边走回收银台附近，大拇指伸进嘴里吮吸着。  
真怪！他吃不起拉面吗？我挑起一筷子拉面往嘴里塞，葱放太多了，卡在我牙缝里满满的都是，辣得我挤出两滴眼泪。睁开眼一看，那人还在看我，吮吸得更带劲了，简直像在吸妈妈的乳头一样，殷红湿润的嘴唇上沾满亮晶晶的口水。我吃完拉面，用手机付过账就匆匆离开。  
最近搬家的人特别多，往往要工作到凌晨才能下班。浑身像垃圾一样臭。不好意思去便利店那种干净的地方，我就成了通宵营业的拉面店的常客。有时候吃饱了太困，趴在桌上就睡着了，一直睡到他们打烊才被赶出去。最开始去的一两天那家伙不在，第三天他来了。我到收银台去点餐。“叉烧拉面两碗。”服务生端面过来，我拿起一碗放到桌对面，“坐。”服务生听话的坐下，把袖口挽起来，露出白嫩的手腕，默不作声地跟我一起吃。我埋着头，一片叉烧滑进我碗里。过了会又来一片。我问他你干嘛呢？他说他吃不惯这个。他喜欢只有盐的拉面。我也不客气，夹起叉烧往嘴里塞，边嚼边说，哪有这样的拉面？  
他低着头，嘬起红红的嘴唇吸了一口汤汁，说:我家。你想不想来尝尝？  
我倒要看看他家只放盐的拉面是什么滋味！一下班我就直奔他给的地址而去。他家好干净，我脚都不知道要往哪里放了！我怕污臭了地板，站在玄关问他能不能借浴室一用。他呆掉了。我说，我不是那个意思，你别想太多！他露出有点可惜的表情，噘着嘴说，可是我有那个意思。  
他家的热水器是不是有问题，水一会烫一会冷的，洗完澡我皮都没掉一层。我搓着胳膊披着浴巾只穿内裤坐在沙发上，他还真的从厨房端了拉面出来。好大一碗，比拉面店的碗大两倍。真的只有面和盐，汤水清澈得能照见我的脸。我吃了。太好吃了。不敢相信他怎么能只用盐就煮出这么好吃的拉面！他捧着脸笑嘻嘻地看着我把最后一口汤喝下肚，说以后要常来哦。  
他告诉我他叫李泰容，像某种水果的名字。于是我每次来吃面的时候都买水果给他。渐渐的我变成了泰容拉面的常客。我不知道他这样拉走过几次拉面店的客人，也不知道我是不是这里唯一的客人，反正拉面好吃就行！这个月最热的那一天我带了两听冰镇苏打水来，他喝完苏打水对我说，今天先吃面。然后趴下去脱了我的裤子。我抓紧裤腰带说不行啊还没洗澡啊呃唔唔唔…他舌头上全是气泡，弹得我嘴发麻。他一边亲我的嘴一边捏我的手心，我渐渐的失去了原则，我本来也不是那么有原则。我说好吧那我吃…那你吃吧，松开了裤腰带上的手。他把没喝完的苏打水浇在我裤裆上，按着我乱动的屁股，我体谅他要先洗面，忍了，谁知道他嘴里还有！瞬间面条不是面条，我也不是我了。  
我在他的小嘴里射了一次之后爬去浴室洗澡，心想待会除了吃面什么也别做了。出来看他已经端着碗在餐桌边等我，那碗好小一只，可能没有下次了！我的心一下流出眼泪。他从桌子后面站起来，露出圆滚滚、赤裸裸的两条腿。这就是最后的晚餐。我伤心地走向他，发现他端在手里的是一碗水。他把水放在桌子上，说，今天你下厨哦。我不明白。然后他把外套拉链拉开，从里面钻出一个滑溜的裸体。两只袖管在脖子后头系个蝴蝶结，外套变围裙，小屁股朝我肚子上撅，说，下次还想吃的话，不能让水泼出来，知道吧？我还是不明白，可鸡巴又硬了。我托着他的腰把他抱起来压在桌上，碗里漾起剧烈的水波。我腾出一只手想扶碗，被他捉去用下巴颏压住，“不许作弊…”我趁机用手挑逗他，他张开嘴对我又咬又舔，比我家楼道里那只小流浪猫还凶，我就用流浪狗的招数对付他，趴在他身上咬他的后颈和耳朵，手在他胸口一通乱揉。他用鼻子吸着气，抬起腰问：“都这么硬了怎么还不进来……”我说把面揉松一点等会更好吃。鸡巴隔着内裤鼓鼓的顶在他屁股上。我嗅着他的脖子开始犯难，其实我不知道怎么煮面，我从没和男人做过爱！我抱着他亲得他满肩膀口水，亲得他不耐烦了我才承认：我不会。  
他把我的手指捉到嘴边吮吸，吸了两下我就忍不住去亲他的嘴，他嗯嗯叫着:“后面…手指捅后面。”我掰开他的小屁股，望着那个皱皱的屁眼，怎么看都不像能吞下我的鸡巴的样子。我试着用手指在缩起的褶皱上揉了揉，看得出来泰容也努力在张开后面，但那个洞洞真的太小了！我让手指稍微进去了一点，摸到热热的肉壁，但阻力很大，而且这个地方任谁捅进去都不好受吧！平时便秘的时候最痛苦了！一想到泰容忍耐着痛苦也要和我肛交，我就备受感动，压着他亲他的脸蛋。他却非常烦躁地在我身下扭来扭去，说：“你快点…不要这样插一半在里面…”然后向外挣脱我的手臂，我着急地抱住他:“泰容不要走啊你再给我一次机会！我知道我好笨、我只配吃叉烧……我是叉烧！你让我我再试试…”“我去拿润滑剂。”“哦…”我抬起上半身，泰容趴在桌子边缘手伸到桌底，随着哗啦的撕裂声，泰容神奇的从桌子底下拿了一管润滑剂上来。为什么润滑剂会粘在桌子底下啊…泰容把润滑剂塞进我手里之后就把脸埋进手臂里，“不许问…”泰容藏在衣服围裙里的乳头热热的，应该很害羞吧。我挤了一大坨润滑剂在手上，手指刚抵住皮肤就滑进屁眼里去了，润滑剂质量可真好！泰容扬起脖子叫道:“唉呀…啊…你慢一点…太里面了…”我很紧张地关心他:“里面…怎么了？有屎吗？”“你在说什么啊…我洗得超级干净的…啊…呃…”泰容的屁眼剧烈地吸吮着我的指根，被润滑的内壁也开始收缩蠕动起来。我的手指在里面漫无目的地滑动，原来屁眼是这么充满张力又包容的部位，看着被我的指头撑大的粘膜那诱人的粉色，真想亲一下告诉它你辛苦了，好像变态的行为…难道把手指放进人家的屁眼里这个行为就很正当吗…我正胡思乱想着，泰容抓住我的手腕说:“好了，可以了…那里也没有这么大…”我的自尊心就这样被泰容无情的伤害了。我单手脱下裤子，长时间晾在一边的鸡巴有点变软，龟头一点一点挤进湿热的屁眼里，下半身逐渐被麻痹了，我爽得趴在泰容身上缓慢地往他屁眼深处插我的鸡巴，泰容嘴里哼叫着，屁眼慢慢被彻底撑开，变成一个吸吮鸡巴的火热肉腔。为了不碰翻水碗，我极力克制着性冲动，鸡巴以聊胜于无的幅度抽插着，润滑液和着我的鸡巴流出的水，在泰容的屁眼深处搅动，“怎么样泰容…会舒服吗？”泰容的屁股被我不断掰向两边，濡湿的臀缝不时会溢出一点润滑的液体。“不坏…但是你一直这样的话…就算水没泼下次也不让你来了…”“啊？为什么…”“干得像没吃饱饭……”他扭头扒住我的肩膀抬起上半身找我要嘴唇，我凑过去边亲他边干他，我嘬嘴的样子就像是匍匐在花蕾里吮吸花蜜的小虫，甜蜜的香气慢慢在唇齿间晕开。鸡巴比刚才更硬了，顶着泰容身体里发肿的地方，“唔……你终于找……找对位置了……”泰容主动晃动身体朝我的龟头上撞，他不痛吗？“泰容不要这么激烈啊！我怕你屁股受不了……”其实是我不行，我真的不行，我的鸡巴要融化在泰容的屁眼里了。我按住泰容晃个不停的屁股，手臂穿过他的膝窝把他的膝盖架到桌上，这样他就没办法乱动，从后面扶着他的脖子干他。  
“嗯……嗯……这才……像点样子……啊……”泰容的鸡巴翘得高高的，在桌棱的上磨来磨去，抛光的曲面成了绝佳的自慰工具。我勉强维持着因为强烈的快感而涣散的神志，一边注意那碗水泼得还剩多少。桌脚被我的下半身撞得嘎吱作响，不断向前位移，我动也就算了，泰容自己也扭来扭去的，就是放个秤砣在桌上也会被撞掉。我用另一只手挽住他的腰，把他整个人扳到我身上，几乎是单腿站立着，这样就挨不到桌面了。“怎么又耍赖……嗯嗯……”我死死将不停挣扎的泰容按到我胸口，他愈动我愈使劲，我粗糙的手指甚至在他身体上留下了红色的淤痕。使用暴力并不是我的本意，但是……但是……水碗已经被推到桌子的边缘摇摇欲坠了，泰容才刚刚露出有点沉迷的表情，水润的眼睛兜满泪光，肉感的舌尖也伸到了嘴唇外面，像小动物那样散发自己的体热，手指在我的前臂上徒劳地拨弄着，反抗的意志渐渐被高涨的性欲削弱，柔软的屁股主动贴在我的下腹上摩挲。就在我干屁眼干到忘我的时候，情不自禁抓住了泰容的鸡巴——那么光滑，龟头又圆又大。泰容高声叫了出来，敏感的马眼止不住冒着透明的腺液，身体胡乱动弹着，脚踢在桌腿上，水碗“啪”地一声掉在地上打碎了。  
碎片飞到我脚下的时候我很怕它会迸溅到泰容腿上，迅速抱着破罐破摔的心态把泰容重新压回桌上干他，胳膊兜起他两条腿，他像刚出生的小牛犊一样黏糊又虚弱，只知道用屁眼吸我。反正碗也碎了，干不干都没下次了，还不如干个爽。泰容细细的声音央求着：“旭熙……别干了……桌子要塌掉了……我上个月才买的新桌子……”“以前真有人把桌子都干坏了？！”“也没有……啊……没有坏啦……就是有个桌腿……断……断了。”泰容的解释让我更生气了，我扯开他脖子后面的蝴蝶结，泰容彻底赤裸了，一直在衣服上磨擦的乳头又红又肿的露在外面。我被愤怒冲昏了头，按着他的后脑勺顶开他几次想并拢的大腿，射在了他屁眼里面。而泰容的精液早就沿着大腿内侧流了一地，不知道怎么回事干着干着他的鸡巴突然就变软然后流水了。我喘着气，从高潮里缓过神来，俯下身察看泰容的脸：“泰容……你没事吧？泰容……泰容？”完蛋了，怎么会这样啊！  
我急忙拔出鸡巴，被我操出一个粉色空洞的屁眼汩汩冒着精液和润滑液的混合物。我堵也堵不住，只好抱着被我干晕过去的泰容到沙发上休息。把他放下之后他的眼睛又缓缓睁开了，只是有点失去焦点，喉咙里还在含糊地发声，我以为他要骂我或者赶我走，结果贴在他嘴边一听……他在淫叫。原来被干屁眼这么舒服……后劲真大。我心情复杂地直起身，大干一场我的体力消耗也不小，出了一身汗被穿堂风吹干了，我别开脸打了个喷嚏，听见泰容的肚子发出“咕噜噜”的声音。原来是这样。我内疚地站起身，光着屁股走进了厨房。  
揭开锅盖的时候蒸汽一涌而出，轻飘飘地打在我脸上。我左躲右躲，还是被打得鼻青脸肿。端着面碗回客厅的时候，泰容还躺在沙发上，已经恢复了清醒，噘着嘴吹落在鼻梁上的一根彩色短毛线。等我走近了，他才抽动两下鼻子，勉强张开嘴。  
“要我喂你？”  
他指着上嘴唇很隐秘的里侧。我弯腰去看，发现破了好大一块皮。准是刚才被我咬的。  
“喔……对不起。”  
“哼……”泰容用鼻子使劲嗅了嗅。拿起筷子蘸了一下汤放在舌头上，然后捧起面碗喝了一口。还泛着潮红的脸蛋立刻变作皱巴巴一团。  
“怎么了？很咸吗？”  
“你没有放盐，”泰容的表情又恢复了正常，甚至有点奇怪的得色，“刚才你在厨房哭啦？”  
“啊……？你怎么吃出来的？”  
“真的呀？”  
“……”  
“我以前尝过。”泰容低着头喝没滋味的眼泪汤，吃了一口煮糊掉的面条。  
“……什么味？”我伸出舌头朝汤面上舔了一口，舌头上又沾到葱花，我最讨厌的葱花。  
“秘密。”泰容也学我的样子不用餐具而是直接伸出舌头舔水，我们都渴极了，吧唧吧唧把水舔进嘴里。  
可是，泰容什么时候尝过我的眼泪啊？


End file.
